


promises that might be kept

by ElasticElla



Category: Wonder Boys (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could make you fall in love with me.” James says it like a curious fact, like he says all things, and Hannah raises an eyebrow, pouring herself some more rum without the coke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promises that might be kept

“I could make you fall in love with me.” James says it like a curious fact, like he says all things, and Hannah raises an eyebrow, pouring herself some more rum without the coke. After Professor Tripp had left to father a child and chase his muses, he had rented the house to the two of them. Renting was at Hannah’s request, at the time Tripp had been willing to just hand over the deed. The chancellor saw it her way too though, and a paltry rent that her and James could easily cover was established. 

Living with James was decent if with its own oddities and need for drinking at least once a week. Crabtree only comes around for business, and one day, far away when he no longer appears in James’ short stories, she’ll ask about that. The editor took her on too- not for her talent, she’s not egotistical enough to think that- but because her writing is commercial enough. With the right marketing, she could be on best seller lists in a few years- James’ works will speak true though, his will matter.

“Excuse me?” 

“I could,” he repeats, earnest. “You become infatuated through words, and I could write you anything. Do you want me to?” 

Hannah can feel a headache rolling in, and rather than answer, she asks, “Why would you?” 

James cocks his head as though he hadn’t thought that part through. She’s pretty sure it’s just another pretty lie, and it’s tempting to say she falls in love with honesty- not words. (But they both know that isn’t true, and to say so would only issue a challenge.)

“Because I want you.” 

Her eyes widen, and her mouth feels dry at the bare statement. They aren’t the type of words she’d expect from him, and he inches closer on the couch, hand tracing her jaw. She’s tempted to distract him, to ask after Crabtree, but she’s not that strong. 

“Okay,” she murmurs, remembering an old phrase about everyone wanting to be the lover before the loved. She doesn’t feel that way anymore, she just _wants_. 

James’ eyes light up, and his thumb brushes over her lips, “Good.” 

There’s a hasty kiss before James slides to his knees, pushing up her skirt. He pulls off the cotton white panties, and she’s not sure if she’s surprised they’re damp or not. 

He whispers promises into her thighs, sonnets and epics to be dedicated. His hand brushes against her cunt, and she doesn’t know if she wants the words or his mouth more. James smiles up at her like he knows what she’s thinking- and he probably has guessed right. A finger traces up her wet opening, labia sliding open as he strokes. She moans, no longer catching his words, and his mouth moves down to suck on her clit. 

There’s the rasp of a zipper, and Hannah faintly notices there’s one less hand on her hips. The sight of James shoving down his pants and stroking his cock is more than worth the loss though. Pleasure coils tighter, and she reaches down to tug his hair even closer. He moans against her loudly, and the vibrations tip her over the edge, an orgasm rolling through her. 

He keeps licking, desperately now like she’s going to make him stop. It’s a little too sensitive, but it still makes her thighs shake and she crosses her ankles over his back. The sensitivity only increases as time passes, and the pleasure dulls, his tongue beginning to feel odd. 

“Come for me James,” she says, and he obeys beautifully not a second later. 

He leans back on his haunches, softening cock still out and still eye level with her pussy. He looks up though, wide-eyed and worshipful. 

“Please,” he says, the word torn between begging and a question. 

She pets his hair, softly now, feels his head lean into her hand. 

“Yes.”


End file.
